Poetry Slam
Fahrt zum Poetry Slam oder Tagebuch des Lernzuwachs der EM2 07.44 Uhr: L. lernt, dass man zum Zugfahren auch ein Ticket dabei haben muss. 07.45 Uhr: die Schülerinnen lernen, dass man in einer Deutscharbeit auch ein Lied von DJ Ötzi analysieren kann. 09.20 Uhr: die Schülerinnen sehen verstört aus. Sie haben gelernt, dass man in einer Deutscharbeit auch ein Lied von DJ Ötzi analysieren kann. 09.35 Uhr: A. dreht am Rad. Sie kommt mit den vielen Wörtern nicht zu Recht. Sie lernt, dass es wichtig gewesen wäre, im Mathematikunterricht auch einmal aufzupassen. 15.08 Uhr: Die Schülerinnen lernen selbstständig Zug zu fahren. Zumindest redet man sich das als Lehrer ein, aber man ist ja selbst nicht da, um das zu kontrollieren. Können die das wirklich alleine? Im Unterricht bin ich doch auch immer dabei!! Wie soll das jetzt ohne mich funktionieren? Hätten sie sich nicht doch alle erst um 18 Uhr an diesem ominösen Briefkasten treffen sollen? Gibt es überhaupt einen Briefkasten am Bahnhof? Hoffentlich finde ich den später auch. Habe ich denen wirklich meine Handynummer gegeben? War da auch kein Zahlendreher dabei? Angstschweiß bildet sich auf meiner Stirn. Könnte ja der Höflichkeit halber mal wenigstens jemand anrufen und sagen, ob alles geklappt hat oder eben nicht. Irgendetwas muss ich doch zu tun bekommen. 16.08 Uhr: Mein Monolog hat wirklich eine Stunde gedauert. Warum haben die mir nicht ihre Handynummern gegeben? Dann könnte ich wenigstens mal anrufen und fragen, wie es so geht und ob alles klappt. Meine Stirn ist immer noch schweißnass. Kontrolliere, ob mein Handy auch angeschaltet ist. Es ist angeschaltet. Ich rufe einen Kumpel an, ebenfalls Referendar, der wird mich und meine Sorgen verstehen. Er versteht mich nicht. Er lacht mich aus. Aber er verspricht mir, mich auf meinem Handy anzurufen, damit ich sehen kann, dass es wirklich funktioniert. Es funktioniert. Was, wenn mich genau in dem Moment eine Schülerin versucht anzurufen? Wäre ja echt blöd, aber so ist das ja immer. Mein Kumpel will mich aufbauen und sagt mir, mein Freizeichenton wäre ziemlich cool für einen Religionslehrer. Ich sage „Arschloch, verarschen kann ich mich selber und lege auf“. Es tut mir leid und ich rufe ihn wieder an. Er sagt, er kenne mich mittlerweile und weiß, dass das nicht ernstgemeint war. Was ist, wenn genau in diesem Moment eine Schülerin versucht anzurufen? Ich lerne, dass ich mir doch recht viele Sorgen machen kann. Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich entschließe mich dazu, nie eigene Kinder zu bekommen. Da müssen die Sorgen ja ziemlich unerträglich sein. Wie machen das die Eltern meine Schülerinnen nur? Ich werde wohl bald mal einen Elternabend einberufen und alle fragen. Zwischen 16.30 und 19.30 Uhr: Die Schülerinnen lernen, wie wichtig es ist, etwas für ihre Fitness zu tun. Das lange Shoppen strengt an. Auch die Tüten werden von Geschäft zu Geschäft schwerer. Mehr fällt mir für diesen Zeitraum nicht ein. Ich stelle mir das einfach mal alles so vor. 17.03 Uhr: Immer noch nichts von denen gehört. Wie lange brauche ich eigentlich zum Bahnhof? Zehn Minuten. Naja, ich geh schon einmal los. Sicher ist sicher, wer weiß, was noch alles passiert auf dem Weg. Wäre ja auch peinlich als Letzter zu kommen. Außerdem muss ich diesen Briefkasten suchen. 17.13 Uhr: Ich bin kurz vorm Bhf. Habe gelernt, dass ich wirklich nur zehn Minuten brauche. „Ey“, werde ich angebrüllt. Schon drehe ich um und will etwas Passendes erwidern. Ach, das war nur Herr A. Zum Glück, mir wäre auch nichts Passendes eingefallen. Schlagfertigkeit ist eben das, was einem später einfällt, was man damals hätte sagen sollen. Warum ist Herr A. schon da? Hat er auch Angst, den Briefkasten nicht zu finden? Oder denkt er dasselbe, was ich über meine Schülerinnen denke? „Den Struß kann ich doch nicht alleine lassen. Der steigt doch in den falschen Zug und findet den Briefkasten erst gar nicht“. Es gibt tatsächlich einen Briefkasten am Bhf. Dort stehen auch schon Schülerinnen. Wieder was gelernt. 18.08 Uhr: Sind im Zug. Schülerinnen für sich und Lehrer auch. Macht Sinn. Ich will mal meine Schülerinnen zählen, Marie-Theres und Carmen, sind ja nur 2, das müsste klappen. Klappt. Die Lehrer sitzen zusammen. Gesprächsthemen: Schule, Schule und Schule. Irgendwie nicht überraschend. Nichts Neues gelernt. 19.31 Uhr: Mein Handy klingelt. Endlich ruft mich jemand an. Die Blicke meiner Kollegen und Kolleginnen kann ich nicht genau deuten. Wird aber wohl so was sein wie „Ja klar, die jungen Kollegen und ihr Handy. Früher ging das auch ohne diese Dinger“ Toll, genau jetzt werde ich angerufen und das ganze Abteil schaut mich an. Betont lässig greife ich meine Tasche und gehe ran. Eine panische Stimme fängt sofort an loszureden: „Vor dem Theater ist die längste Schlange der Welt. Dürfen wir schon rein? Sonst kriegen wir keinen Platz mehr“. Meine Kollegen und Kolleginnen schauen mich erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt muss ich wohl was sagen. Hmm, ich bin doch nur Referendar. Wie soll ich jetzt adhoc solch eine Entscheidung treffen? Da muss man doch tagelang drüber schlafen. Hätte ich vielleicht antizipieren sollen oder wie das im Studienseminar immer so heißt. Naja, die Sekunde der Entscheidung ist gekommen. Ich räuspere mich kurz und murmel irgendetwas von „vollständig?“. Die Kollegen und Kolleginnen scheinen zufrieden zu sein. Ich bekomme gar nicht mit, was die Schülerin antwortet und fahre weiter betont freundlich fort: „Na klar, dann geht schon mal rein“. Die Kollegen und Kolleginnen nicken anerkennend. Puh, Glück gehabt. Hoffentlich sind die wirklich vollständig. Dachte, es wäre cool eins dieser modernen Smartphones zu haben. Aber das war gar nicht cool. Warum habe ich eigentlich meine Nummer herausgegeben? Früher ging das doch auch ohne Handy. Ich habe gelernt, dass es ein großer Fehler war, meine Handynummer herauszugeben. 19.40 Uhr: Wir fahren U-Bahn. Kein Problem, muss ja nur auf zwei Schülerinnen achten. Klappt. Wir steigen aus und laufen zum Theater. Den Bahnhof kann ich immer noch sehen, liegt ca. 5m entfernt. Warum sind wir U-Bahn gefahren? So alt sind meine Kollegen und Kolleginnen doch auch nicht? Kann keinen Sinn erkennen und lerne nichts. 19.50 Uhr: '''Wir sind am Theater angekommen. Handy klingelt. Mann, das nervt langsam doch. Können mich doch nicht dauernd anrufen, warum habe ich denen meine Nummer gegeben? Schon wieder eine panische Stimme: „Herr Struß, wir haben uns verlaufen, aber wir kommen gleich“. Na klar, das musste ja passieren. Es läuft alles glatt, alle sind wahrscheinlich mittlerweile im Theater, aber wer verläuft sich? Natürlich eine meine Schülerinnen. Hätte ich doch nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Weiß vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht, was ich sage, und hoffe einfach, dass sie bald nachkommen werden. Habe gelernt, wie lebenswichtig es war, meine Handynummer herauszugeben. '''20.00 Uhr: Der Slam startet. Wie es sich für einen angehenden Lehrer gehört, sitze ich nicht unten beim einfachen Mob, sondern oben auf dem Balkon. Lars Ruppel tritt auf. Die Jury wird bestimmt. Die Stimme kenne ich doch. Haben wir eben nicht telefoniert? Nicht schlecht, findet das Theater nicht, aber dafür gleich einen Platz in der Jury. Ich schaue stolz meine Kollegen und Kolleginnen an. „Ja, die ist in meinem Kurs. Wo sind eure Schülerinnen, ihr Luschen?“, denke ich und traue es mich nicht, es laut auszusprechen. Habe gelernt, wie nahe Unglück und Glück beieinander liegen und ich glaube L. auch. Ansonsten können die Schülerinnen hier wirklich viel lernen: 0 ist gleich 1 oder wie Holger die Waldfee den Wald befreit, mit Axt und Kleid, dass Caught in the act einmal „in“ war und zu Recht in der Versenkung verschwunden ist, dass es viele Vorurteile über kath. Mädchengymnasien gibt, dass der Ausspruch „Jesus, Maria und Josef“ auf einmal in einem völlig anderem Zusammenhang stehen kann, wie man Gedichte anständig vorträgt, dass Hass auch Spaß machen kann, dass es Emailromane gibt, dass Hitler und Gandhi zusammen Schach spielen könnten und dass sie im Englischunterricht besser aufpassen sollten, also die Schülerinnen, nicht Hitler und Gandhi Bevor ich klatsche oder lache, schaue ich mich erst einmal nach meinen Kollegen und Kolleginnen um. Will ja als Referendar nicht gleich auffallen. Zum Glück scheinen die alle Humor zu verstehen. Also lache und klatsche ich viel. Ich lerne, viele Lehrer auf einem Haufen sind gar nicht sooo schlimm. Trotzdem trinke ich in der Pause lieber kein Bier, sondern ein Bitter Lemon, um keinen schlechten Eindruck zu machen. Treffe Frau B., die Slam-Expertin. Fange ein Gespräch über Slam an und möchte fachmännnisch rüberkommen. Also benutze ich viele Fremdwörter. Frau B. durchschaut mich und lacht sich kaputt. Kein Problem, sie kennt mich ja. Ich schaue mir die Getränke der anderen an, mit meinem Bitter Lemon mache ich einen schlechten Eindruck. Ich lerne, so mit Lehrern unterwegs zu sein, ist gar nicht sooo übel. 22.30 Uhr: Alles aus. Wir stehen vor dem Theater. „Scheiße, jetzt auf der Rückfahrt hab ich 17 Schülerinnen am Backen“, fällt mir gerade ein. Wie soll das bloß gehen? Bevor ich alle gezählt habe, laufen wir Richtung U-Bahn los – natürlich, war ja klar. Der Bahnhof liegt in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, aber das muss ich ja nicht verstehen. Auf dem Weg werde ich angesprochen. Frankfurt ist ein böses Pflaster. Ich will ihm schon meine Brieftasche geben, aber er fragt mich nur, ob wir zur Occupy-Bewegung gehören. Ich sage ihm, dass wir zur kath. Marienbewegung gehören, muss ihm das aber auf Nachfrage erläutern. Mache ich. Werde ja Lehrer und möchte auch ihm etwas beibringen. 23.26 Uhr: '''Hoffentlich sind alle im Zug. Ansonsten haben die ja meine Handynummer. Mache ein professionell-konzentriertes Gesicht und laufe einmal pseudomäßig durch den Zug, um so zu tun als würde ich meine Schülerinnen zählen. Komme freudestrahlend in das Lehreabteil zurück und sage sehr laut „17, alle da!“ Denke aber insgeheim: „Wer weiß das schon? Wahrscheinlich haben sich wieder einige verlaufen oder die Schlange vor dem Zug war so lang und es sind nicht alle reingekommen. Um meine Unsicherheit zu spielen, mache ich einen Witz und sage „Schaffner, Abfahrt!“. Der Witz verreckt. Fand ihn echt lustig, aber der Rest ist wohl einfach zu müde für meinen feinsinnigen Humor. Frau B. zählt ebenfalls ihre Schülerinnen. Die anderen sind so routiniert, dass sie es nicht tun. Mit den Jahren weiß man wohl einfach sofort, wie viele Schülerinnen in einem Zug sitzen. Auf der Rückfahrt lerne ich, dass nicht nur nicht, sondern auch erfahrene Lehrer müde werden. '''0.48 Uhr: Endlich zu Hause. Jetzt schnell wegschleichen. Wer nicht heimkommt, hat Pech oder zur Not meine Handynummer. 01.10 Uhr: Ich liege im Bett und denke, „Scheiße, morgen zur ersten. Das könnt ihr allein machen, aber ohne mich!“